


Until We Meet (Again)

by SapphicLittleThing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daniel is in it but only for a minute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lots of comic books, Some angst, some drama, some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLittleThing/pseuds/SapphicLittleThing
Summary: Emma falls in love with her foster mother...Okay, it's not quite that taboo. But it's technically correct..Anyway, read and you'll see what I mean.I promise it's not weird. I think.





	Until We Meet (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I don't own these characters, the plot is mine though. This was pretty much two months in the making because I procrastinate for about 97% of my days. If you read my other story or follow me on twitter, (@sapphomills) hint hint, you'll know that I have a BIG OL' slowburn fic coming VERy soon. Hopefully. 
> 
> Anyway I won't waste any more of your time.  
> Enjoy this.

**Before**

 

At the age of 17, Emma Swan has been to a total of 12 foster homes. All varying, of course; from the caring, doting family to the ones who don't care what you do as long as you’re the source of their income. 

 

And now, she’s on her way to unlucky number 13; the home in which she plans to run away from the second she turns eighteen (because let’s be real, they’ll give up on finding her by then). She’s got her one duffle bag full of her clothes, a few keepsakes, and her bathroom essentials. She’d learned at an early age to always travel light and never grow attached to things. Not material items and definitely not people. 

 

“Emma,” Ingrid, her social worker, prods, blue eyes finding green ones in the rearview. “The Mills family is excited to meet you. This won't be like the last family.” And she kind of hates the way Ingrid talks to her, like she’s still that little girl being picked up from her first home after finding out her foster parents had finally gotten pregnant on their own. Emma Swan is so far from that girl, there could be universes between them.

 

Ingrid had also said that about the last one. Except Emma has learned not to argue with the older woman at this point. “Great,” is what she says instead of what’s in her head. “Can't wait.” 

 

“Don't you want to know about them a little?” 

 

She purses her lips. This car ride can't be any longer. “Sure,” she finds herself saying though, despite that nagging voice in her head telling her that knowing would mean getting some sort of attachment, and that won't do. Not this time. 

 

“Well,” Ingrid starts, ignorant to the thoughts whirring inside Emma’s head. They enter a large, gated community, and it takes everything in Emma not to groan. Of course there’s an obstacle. “Daniel and Regina are both in law enforcement. Daniel is the Brooke City Lieutenant and his wife Regina is their District Attorney.” Ingrid rattles off information that’ll probably go forgotten in a few minutes, but a deep, sickening feeling settles in her belly. 

 

More obstacles. 

 

“That’s pretty cool. So they’ll be super busy all the time? Why are they even fostering me?” 

 

The sigh that she gets in return makes her want to laugh, because it’s something she’s gotten nearly every day for the past seventeen years. 

 

When they pull up to a large estate, Emma can't help but stare in awe. It’s a large white house, nearly rivaling that of a movie star’s or some millionaire, and she feels her blood boil with excitement. At least she’ll be living in a decent place until it’s time to leave. 

 

Her new foster parents are waiting on the front porch, and Emma’s surprised to see that they’re a lot younger than she first thought. Early thirties at least. And they look...excited. 

 

Ingrid turns in her driver seat and sticks Emma with a glare that says ‘don’t fuck it up, swan’, and Emma rolls her eyes. “Let’s do this.” She mutters, taking a deep breath and slipping out of the back seat. 

 

Daniel makes his way over first, holding a hand out in greeting with a wide grin on his face. And upon seeing him up close, she realizes that he’s really good looking. And young. And why the  _ hell _ are they fostering when they could have a billion babies on their own? “Hi, Emma. I’m Daniel Richards.” 

 

Emma makes a face, glancing down at his hand, “I thought it was Mills.” 

 

He seems unphased by her lack of handshake and gestures for his wife to join them, who cautiously makes her way over. 

 

And wow.

 

Brown eyes, long black hair, glossy lips. She’s the picture of perfection. 

 

“Regina Mills.” Her new foster mother says, and she nods wordlessly. 

 

“We kept our own last names since we’ve been around in the workforce longer than we’ve been married. Easier that way.” Daniel explains, oblivious to the way Emma stares at his wife. 

 

Daniel motions for Emma to follow him while Regina and Ingrid iron out the last of the details, so Emma reluctantly parts from the two women and follows him inside. He’s got a pop in his step, and permanent dimples in his cheeks, and she can see why any woman would fall for him. 

 

She adjusts the strap of her duffel over her shoulder and glances around as he gives her a tour. It’s a beautiful place, probably the most beautiful she’s ever lived in thus far. And she thinks for a moment that it might actually be hard leaving. She doesn't know her foster parents well, but she can tell that they’re most likely going to make the short list (she can count on one hand) of families that she liked. 

 

“Your room is right down the hall from ours. We figured since you’re older you might like your privacy.” 

 

She smiles slightly and follows him, “Privacy is a myth where I come from, Mr. Richards.” 

 

He scoffs as he nudges the door open with his work boot, “If you ever call me that again I’ll ground you.” He jokes, dark eyebrows arching. 

 

Damn. He’s a good one. She’s about to reply, when she sees her bedroom, decorated fully furnished. And it’s surprisingly somewhat her style; minimal with a few splashes of color. 

 

“Regina decorated it. She knows more about color schemes and whatnot. But if there’s anything you want to change just let us know. As long as you’re comfortable.” Daniel explains, and she can tell that he’s very new at this parenting thing. But they’ve both tried harder in the past ten minutes than the majority of her other foster parents ever in the history of  _ ever. _

 

“It’s perfect.. wow..” She mutters, letting her bag hit the floor as she takes the room in. 

 

“So, you like it?” She hears, and she sees Regina standing there next to Daniel, a hopeful look in those pretty brown eyes of hers, and Emma can only nod. “A girl needs a safe space. Hopefully this can be yours.” She smiles, and then frowns, and yeah. 

 

She loves it here. 

  
  


…

  
  


It’s a few weeks into their new routine and they all get along extremely well. 

 

Daniel is a fun, caring, goofy man who can’t cook for shit and sings like a pack of dying wolves. But his energy keeps the large house feeling like a home. And the way he looks at Regina, like she’s the most precious thing in the universe makes Emma’s heart flutter and hurt all at once. 

 

Not because she looks at Regina the same way. Definitely not. 

 

But because she wonders what she did to deserve two people who have genuine love in their hearts. 

 

Regina is more on the serious side. She smiles often but is naturally quiet. She’s the most intelligent woman Emma has ever met and it baffles her that such a small person can have such a big impact on a room. 

 

Daniel and Regina are like yin and yang, dancing around each other in perfect harmony and synchronization, and sometimes Emma doesn’t know where she fits in. 

 

But mostly, she’s happy to just sit back and watch. 

 

She tries not to think about her upcoming birthday, because despite knowing how much she loves it here, she also knows she’ll never really be free until she leaves the system completely. 

 

So she keeps that at the back of her mind, instead focusing on the silly ways Daniel describes things and the knowledge and beauty that seems to flow effortlessly from Regina’s lips. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Daniel breaks her thoughts and she nearly drops her orange juice into her open (and neglected) comic book. 

 

“Jesus,” Emma mutters, reaching over to set the glass down on the coffee table next to her favorite chair. There’s a coaster already in place, because Emma learned pretty quickly (something she’s good at doing) that Regina  _ hates  _ condensation rings. “think about how pissed Regina would be if I’d have spilled that on her rug.” She scolds him, but he only cackles loudly. 

 

“Spilled  _ what?”  _

 

They both hear, and Emma snickers as the brunette comes stomping in, flour on her hands. “Daniel, what did you do?” 

 

“ _ What?!”  _ He scoffs, and Emma can’t hold in her laughter. 

 

“He snuck up on me.” Emma offers, and Daniel glares at her with mock betrayal.

 

And had Regina not been standing there, she’s sure she would’ve gotten a childish “tattle” from him. 

 

“I didn’t, she just looked really deep in thought. I told her not to hurt herself.” 

 

Regina rolls her eyes but smiles, and Daniel makes his way over to her. Emma tries to look away as he puts his hands on the brunette’s slender waist and kisses her softly, “Apologize to her,” Regina mumbles against his him, then taps his cheek with a flour covered hand and sends a wink over to Emma. 

 

And just like that, any awkwardness she’d been feeling vanishes into thin air. 

  
  


…

  
  


Her birthday is celebrated over the course of a week. Daniel and Regina had wanted to end her summer before she starts school with a bang and so that entails making sure her birthday is bigger than christmas. 

 

The niggling feeling in the back of her head becomes more insistent, because she knows she’ll be running away soon (because it’s for the best. She keeps reminding herself that once she’s out of the system for good, she’ll be able to focus on being her own person), and she wants to be as discreet about it about it as possible.

 

But a week of activities, small but amazing gifts, doing her favorite things and eating her favorite foods, is pretty much  _ not  _ discreet. 

 

Daniel somehow gets access to the next volume of her favorite comic book (which happens to be Wonder Woman) before its release date and she hugs him hard. 

 

Regina and Daniel get her a yellow 1969 VW bug. And it’s perfect. 

 

And she’s mad at them for making it  _ easier _ for her to leave. 

 

When she hugs Regina, she feels her heart pounding in her chest, and she’s sure the older woman can feel it too, but she holds on nevertheless. And she takes in the wonderful scent of her skin, her hair, her clothes. It’s a long hug, and even Daniel seems to shift awkwardly after a while, so Emma clears her throat and pulls away, ignoring the curious look Regina seems to be giving her. 

 

That’s when Emma realizes that she needs to leave. Because they’ll both find out sooner rather than later exactly what she feels for Mrs. Mills. 

  
  


…

  
  


Two weeks later, she’s sneaking out of the place she would’ve called home had she been years younger and still craving a family. 

 

She’s figured out how to shut the alarm system down before slipping out the front door with her duffle bag and a fanny pack full of cash she’s been saving up. 

 

She doesn’t think about the way she’d given them longer than usual goodnight hugs or the smile on Regina’s face before Emma trudged up the stairs with the excuse of heading to bed early.

 

The timing is perfect, because Daniel and Regina had planned on enrolling her at Brook City High School the next day, and the second that happened, she’d be stuck for life. 

 

So it has to be tonight.

 

She leaves a note by their bedroom door, telling them that she appreciates them and everything they’ve done, but not to try and find her. 

 

She wipes her tears as she starts up her loud engine, pulls away from the front of the house, and drives out of the gated community. 

 

She doesn’t know where she’s going yet, she just needs to get away from  _ here _ . 

  
  


…

 

**Now**

 

Boston is where she winds up; for the next ten years, in fact, and she couldn’t be happier. It’s about three hours away from Brook City, far, yet close enough to where she doesn’t feel out of place. 

 

She’d managed to get her GED and a job, and save up while crashing with this girl she met while traveling. Ruby and her Granny welcomed her with open arms and lots of food. With their diner she got to work at, coupled with a part time bounty hunter job that paid ridiculously well, she’d been able to save up enough to buy a small comic book shop and the apartment above it near Granny’s Diner. 

 

Of course this isn’t exactly the life she dreamed of, but it’s pretty damn close and it’s  _ hers.  _ She’s earned it. 

 

Every now and then she’s reminded of the last foster parents she’d had when she turned 18 and the comic books that Daniel has given her (she keeps the pre-released one in a frame in her living room), and she wonders if they’d be proud of her. 

 

Probably not. She ran away from them. But, she reasons, it was all so that she could be her own person without things being dictated and choices being made for her. 

 

She opens her shop every morning at 8 AM, and for the past month, a young boy comes in to read and sometimes buy her DC editions. 

 

They talk about who would win in a fight, who would have the upper hand given a certain circumstance, and what the writers should have done for the characters for nearly an hour. She knows he’d probably stay longer if he could, but he always ends up rushing out because of his mother. 

 

As she opens up this morning, she sees the boy, Henry, waiting on the curb outside. Mid summer in Boston is a bit muggy, but nice around this time. Still, he seems to be sweating. 

 

“Hey, kid,” She smiles, opening the door, “You’re early.” 

 

“I know.” He sighs, standing up and making his way inside. “My mom had to be at work super early this morning so I decided to come here instead of sit in our boring house all day.” He talks mindlessly as he scans the recently released section, pulling one off the shelf to carefully flip through. 

 

“Didn’t you like,  _ just _ move in? I’d be exploring if I were you.” 

 

“My mom has special things in the house and she’s worried I’ll break something if I go exploring when she’s not there.” He looks back, rolling his hazel brown eyes. And they look so familiar that she’s a bit stunned. She hadn’t noticed  _ just _ how familiar he looked.

 

“Well, that’s no fun. But I don’t want you getting in trouble, otherwise you won’t be able to see my special stock next week,” she grins, and feels proud because the smile on his face grows so wide that his dimples cave in. 

 

His phone chimes and he pulls it out, sighing. “Her meeting was cancelled and she’s home.” 

 

“Tell her you’re here. Maybe you won’t get in as much trouble if you’re in front of a witness.” 

 

He grimaces and shakes his head, “You don’t know my mom.” 

 

And all Emma can really do at this point is shrug.

 

It’s a good ten minutes of comfortable silence before she finally asks, “how old are you, anyway?” 

 

“Ten.” He chimes, nose deep in a Batman comic. 

 

Her eyes widen. He looks a lot older than he really is, apparently, “Aren’t you a little young to be wandering the streets by yourself?” 

 

“I live four blocks away, I think I can walk ten minutes to a comic shop and not get like murdered or something.” He replies, tone snarky as if to say “duhhh.” 

 

“Still…” 

 

But she doesn’t finish her train of thought because the bell chimes and there’s the sound of heels clicking on the tile, and then a  _ scarily  _ familiar voice, saying, “Henry Daniel, I  _ told  _ you to stop leaving while I’m gone.” 

 

Daniel. Daniel..

 

She ducks behind a tall bookshelf and watches the woman come into view, at first her back is turned but there’s no mistaking that posture. Her hair is short, just above her shoulders, but she’s the exact same. 

 

And jesus fucking christ, she wants to sink into the ground. 

 

“Emma is  _ always  _ here mom, she wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” 

 

“But do  _ I  _ know her? Do I have any clue of whether or not I should trust her with my ten year old son?” 

 

Henry tosses his head back at his mother’s theatrics and Emma nearly snorts. It’s just like Regina Mills to worry too much. 

 

She moves over so she could get a better look, and just then, Regina kneels down and cups her son’s cheeks in her hands, “I know you just want to read your comics, darling, but do you know how worried I get when you do this? What if something happens to you, hm? What if you never come back to me?” 

 

And those words are like a punch in the gut. She’s flooded with memories and the pain of having to leave Regina and Daniel, and- 

 

A stack of comics fall to the floor and both brunette heads snap in her direction, and Henry rushes over to her, “Emma. you have to tell my mom I’m safe here! And you like when I visit you and tell you that you’re wrong about Cat Woman beating SuperGirl.” 

 

She feels her entire body quaking and freezing and short circuiting as she hears Regina walk over, and she has about all of three seconds to compose herself before she’s completely exposed to the woman she ran away from nearly eleven years ago. “Kid, I-“ 

 

“Mom, Emma owns this place and she lets me read whatever comic I want whenever I come in!” 

 

And Emma finally clutches all of the fallen comics in her hands and stands up straight. When her eyes finally rise up to meet those brown ones, she’s nearly knocked sideways by the amount of emotion she sees in them. Hurt, anger, curiosity, shock, and something else she  _ definitely  _ doesn’t want to try and name at this point in time.

 

“Em-ma.” Regina says, voice sans emotion. Emma thinks for a second that maybe it won’t be as bad as she initially thought but then she sees the older woman grab her son’s hand and turn towards the door. “Henry, we’re leaving.” 

 

“What! No!” 

 

But they’re already gone, and Emma is standing there, comic books clutched in her shaky hands and her heart on the floor, beating pathetically. 

 

Emma knew Regina could be cold when the circumstances called for it. During her time under her care, she’d seen the older woman rehearsing arguments for court, little fights with Daniel, and even the occasional unpleasant phone call with her mother or half sister. But to have that cold anger be directed towards her? It pained her heart more than she thought possible.

 

Her mind whirs a mile a minute. Question after question filling her head. 

 

Where’s Daniel?

 

What’s gonna happen now that Regina knows she owns the comic book shop? Will she keep Henry from coming? 

 

God, Henry is Regina and Daniel’s  _ son.  _

 

Henry with those familiar shaped eyes and those dimples. They were able to have a child after all. It all worked out for everyone, so why was Regina so mad? 

 

And of course that last question is a stupid one. 

 

Emma’s feelings for the older woman, to her dismay, are just as strong now as they were ten (almost 11) years ago. She may have pushed them down in between then and now, while she was getting her life together, but now? Well shit. Seeing Regina with that outfit that hugged her petite but  _ incredibly  _ curvy body, and seeing her beautiful hair, now coiffed and styled to compliment her face shape, has brought up those unwanted feelings and put them inside the shiny new display case in the forefront of her mind. 

 

After stacking the comics neatly and putting them back, she takes her spot at the front desk and sits, deciding that it’s still early enough to blast music in the shop without annoying any customers. 

 

She’s in desperate need of a distraction. Because as of now, the only thing occupying her mind is Regina Mills and her son being in her comic book store. 

 

Regina fucking Mills. 

 

She lives four block away, which means they’ll have to see each other at some point, or even multiple times. It excites her and scares her. 

  
  


…

  
  


Emma doesn’t see Henry for a whole two weeks, and it bums her out. Of course Regina would forbid him from coming anywhere near her, and she doesn’t blame the older woman. 

 

But as she’s cutting down boxes from her recent stock, she hears the bell chime and the pitter patter of small feet. And it can only be one person. She peaks her head out and sees Henry looking around the small shop, “Emma!” 

 

“Hey kid,” she smiles cautiously, watching the door to see if a certain woman would trail in after him. No such luck. But maybe she should be grateful of that. “I take it you’ve been in trouble? Haven't seen you in a while.” 

 

“Mom grounded me.” 

 

She smirks and nudges his shoulder, “Well, to be fair, you kinda deserved it.” 

 

He rolls his eyes but doesn't argue, “She said I’m not allowed to come here anymore but I don't know why. I even tried to get her to at least bring me here but she said no.” 

 

Emma feels a rush of guilt, but then she tamps it down and shakes her head, “So how much trouble would you be in if she knew you were here now?” She arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms. He shrugs sheepishly and looks at his shoes, “Kid, I know you like coming here but you need to do what your mom says. She only cares about you and your safety.” 

 

“She didn’t used to be this mean,” Henry grumbles, and Emma can't help but be curious. 

 

“You just moved to a new place, of course she’s gonna crack down on you a little bit. At least until you get used to the area.” 

 

He shakes his head, “No, it’s not that. She’s only been this mean ever since my dad died.” 

 

And Emma’s heart freezes, and then shatters. She can’t seem to think straight as she looks at Henry. Died. Daniel died. “Wha-” she starts, but her voice chokes. When did Daniel die?  _ How  _ did Daniel die?

 

“Emma?” 

 

“H- Um. How- When-..” 

 

He makes a face, “You’re being weird.” 

 

“What happened to your Dad?” 

 

Henry frowns a little bit, “He was a police captain and he got shot. But it was like four years ago.” He catches himself, “I mean I miss him, really, but my mom is just.. Different.” 

 

Emma feels like she wants to cry, but she holds the tears back. She needs to remember that Henry doesn't know her history with his parents. “Kid..” She says softly, and she places a hand on his shoulder, “You need to realize that.. That when you lose somebody you love, like the way your mom loved your dad- I mean I’m assuming it was a lot-” Henry nods and she continues with a sad smile, “it can really affect them. It may seem like a long time ago to you but it’s different for grown ups. It probably feels like yesterday to her.” 

 

He frowns, “Really?” 

 

“I don’t know what your mom is thinking, but I’m assuming.” She offers, and he sighs. 

 

“I guess you're right.”  

 

“Where’s your mom now?” 

 

He blushes and shrugs again. He looks so much like Daniel. “At home.” 

 

She raises her brows, “That’s pretty bold of you to leave  _ while  _ she was home. I’ll tell you what.” She sighs, looking at her watch, “It’s about time for me to close up for the day. I’ll let you grab two comics of your choice, free of charge, but then I’m taking you home and you’re gonna listen to your mom from now on. If you do I’ll give you one comic book every other week until things smooth over and you can come back in regularly again.” 

 

He brightens, “Really?” 

 

“Yep. I’ll mail it to you every other Wednesday.” 

 

“Okay, deal.” 

 

She ruffles his hair and grabs her keys and bag from behind the counter, “Let’s go before she sends out a search warrant.” 

 

Henry giggles, bouncing towards the front door, “That’s totally what she would do.” 

  
  


…

  
  


“Henry, thank God,” Regina rushes out. She’d been standing on the front porch, phone clutched in her hand when he and Emma had pulled up to the house. It’s similar to the one Emma lived in when she was staying with Daniel and Regina, and it brings back painful memories. 

 

“Mom, I was just with Emma,” Henry explains, hugging his mother back, “I’m sorry for running away again.” 

 

“We will talk about your punishment later,” the older woman mutters, pressing a kiss to his head, “I love you. Now go inside and wait for me in your room.” 

 

He looks back at Emma and waves, a sad look on his face. She gives him a sympathetic smile before he disappears inside. When she turns to look at Regina, she sees the other woman staring at the bug. The bug that she’d bought for her 18th birthday. 

 

“You still have that thing.” She says, and there’s a hint of malice in her words. There’s damp mascara tracks under her eyes but she’s still never looked more beautiful. The haunted, empty look in her eyes now clear, and Emma know exactly why. 

 

“Yeah..” Emma scratches the back of her neck. “Look, I didn’t encourage Henry to come back-” 

 

“I know you didn’t. He has a penchant for being stubborn.” She shakes her head and swipes her fingers under her eyes. “Thank you for bringing him home.” In almost two seconds flat she looks good as new and ready to kill.

 

Emma smiles nervously, “No problem. I uh. I talked to him and I think maybe he understands now. Why he shouldn’t be running off like that, I mean.” 

 

A sharp jaw clenches, and for a moment, Emma wonders what it’d be like to kiss it. But only for a moment. 

 

“Because you have expert knowledge on the importance of not running away.” 

 

And there it is. The big, fat, ugly elephant stomping it’s unforgiving way in. She sighs and runs her fingers through her blonde hair. “Regina, I-” 

 

“Miss Swan, I appreciate you bringing my son home,” Regina interrupts, her posture straightening almost back breakingly quick. “But if you, for one second, think that I will make the the time or have the patience to listen your pathetic attempt at an excuse, then you are  _ sorely  _ mistaken.” 

 

Ouch. Fucking, ouch. 

 

“Please,” Regina motions towards the bug, “hop into that death trap my husband  _ insisted  _ I buy you and leave.” 

 

Emma shatters a bit, and she can see the realization in Regina’s eyes, and they’re both a little (a lot) broken about it, “Okay…” Emma mutters, because it’s the least she can give the other woman, “Alright.” 

 

The entire drive back to her apartment slash comic book shop most definitely isn't filled with The Eagles on blast to drown out her crying. Definitely not. 

  
  


…

  
  


Two months pass before she sees them. She gives Henry a comic book every two weeks as promised (sometimes throws in an extra), but other than that, there’s no contact. 

 

At least, not until she sees Regina Mills make her way into her shop with a small stack of comic books in her hands and a deep scowl on her face. Is she seriously giving them back? 

 

“No..” Emma groans, watching as Regina sets them on the counter. 

 

“I assume that my son has taken these without paying.” She says curtly. 

 

Wait, “What?” 

 

“Seeing as he is a ten year old boy and has no job, and  _ I  _ certainly don’t give him money to run off and spend, I can only assume that he took these from you.” The older woman explains with an annoyed tone. 

 

“No..” 

 

“Are you incapable of saying anything else?” 

 

Emma blushes and shakes her head, “Henry didn’t steal them.” 

 

Regina arches an eyebrow, and boy does she look sexy with that look on her face. 

 

“I mean, I told him I’d send him one or two.” 

 

“Why on earth would you do that?” 

 

The blonde shrugs and leans against the counter. She forces a smile onto her lips, hoping it’s at least a little bit friendly, “He wants to read my comic books. But I totally agreed with you when I found out he’s been sneaking out of the house. I told him if he stopped that I’d send him a new issue or two every few weeks. But  _ only  _ if he stopped.” 

 

Regina looks shocked. Still pretty angry, but mostly shocked. Her hair brushes her jaw as she shakes her head, “ _ That’s  _ why I haven’t had problems with him the past two months?” 

 

“Well, I hope so.” 

 

Regina finally breaks her stoic facade, running her fingers through her hair as she lets out a sigh. “Just once,” she mutters, “once I would like a break.” 

 

“Regina, I think we should talk.” 

 

The older woman spins around, gorgeous brown eyed wild with anger and curiosity. “About what?” 

 

“You know what.” 

 

“Don’t play coy.” 

 

Emma taps the top of the counter and bites her lip. “Do you have time?” 

 

“For you? No.” 

 

“Please?” 

 

“Miss Swan, what is there to address? Hm? You left. Without a single word, and you made it clear that you didn’t want to be found. And that’s fine, you were an adult after all.” Despite the hurt in her words, Regina’s tone is calm. Her eyes are laser focused on Emma, her fists clenched at her sides. “So really that should be the end of it, yes?” 

 

“I had planned on leaving the system long before I met you and Daniel.” 

 

“Don’t.. don't say his name.” 

 

The pain in that sentence breaks Emma’s heart. “Henry told me what happened...” 

 

“I assume he would have. He used to spend more time with you than he did with me.” 

 

With as much courage as she could muster, Emma speaks firmly. “I left because of many reasons, Regina. Not one of them had to do with how you and Daniel treated me, not one of them was  _ your  _ fault or anything personal against you.” 

 

“Then pray tell, Emma, why exactly did you leave?” 

 

Emma moves from around the counter, slowly so she doesn’t startle Regina. “Because,” She breathes, hoping her voice doesn’t quiver, “as much as I wanted you to be, I didn’t see you as a mother figure. I...I didn’t see Dan- him as a father figure. I’ve wanted parents my whole life, Regina, but you two weren’t it. He was like..” Emma sighs, eyes turning away from Regina. 

 

“Emma, were you in love with him?” She hears so much hurt and accusation that she nearly bursts. With tears or laughter, she doesn’t know. “ _ Emma.”  _

 

“No,” She quickly replies, “No way. He was like an older brother. Or a best friend.” She blushes, “I didn’t see him in a romantic way.” 

 

“Then why did you leave? Why didn’t you talk to us?” 

 

“It would’ve been impossible for me to accomplish anything if I had you two giving me everything. I grew up alone and it only felt right to get to where I am alone.” 

 

She hopes that she never has to admit her feelings, one of the main reasons why she left, but she can feel them bubbling, and she knows Regina will pester now that they’ve started this. It’s the lawyer in her. She’ll want answers. 

 

“You and Daniel… you both meant more to me than any person in my life. If I stayed any longer..” 

 

Regina steps closer, “What? What would’ve happened?” 

 

“I would’ve hurt one of us. Either you or him or me.” 

 

“You don’t know that.” 

 

“I do.” 

 

Regina sighs, turning around to collect herself. She’s shorter than Emma remembers, but that could also be because she grew a few inches when she hit 19, before her late growth spurts completely ended. 

 

When the older woman turns back around, she speaks calmly. “I need to get home to Henry.” She says, cool as a cucumber once again. 

 

Emma wants to argue, plead and beg for her to stay, but she understands at the same time. This has been a lot to take in. She’s grateful for the pause, because that means she has more time to figure out how she’ll even begin to touch the subject of her true feelings. She’s not sure either of them are ready for that truth. 

 

“Will you please take the comics back to Henry?” 

 

“I.. Yes.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Goodbye, Miss Swan.” 

 

Her body rocks back against the counter when Regina leaves, and she doesn’t know if the breath she finally lets out is one of relief or one of pain. 

 

She wishes she could go back in time to give Daniel a longer hug, or spend a few more hours with him. 

 

She wants Regina to not be so heartbroken. 

 

She admits to herself as she breathes in the scent of paper and ink that she wishes she could be honest with Regina. That she could tell her how she couldn’t stand another minute being in the same house as her but unable to  _ have _ her. She couldn’t look at Daniel without thinking about how betrayed he’d feel that the girl he’d been so selfless to harbored sexual and emotional feelings for his wife. 

 

…

 

The distance is understandable. It’s expected, really. But the weeks following their last encounter weigh heavily on Emma. 

 

She feels lonely. Business is it’s normal self with the steady flow of customers at the usual times. She’s occupied and kept busy and distracted then, when she has no choice but to interact with her patrons. But during her breaks and dead hours and closing time, it’s terribly quiet and perfect for festering thoughts of her favorite (and most painful) memory. 

 

It hurts her badly to think about Daniel being gone. But something akin to hope sparks in her when she thinks of Henry; the perfect mixture of Regina and Daniel to where he’s almost equally as painful to look at. But Henry is proof that Daniel is not at all gone and definitely not forgotten. 

 

She sends the comic book every two weeks as usual, sometimes hoping Regina will come storming back in, demanding something from Emma. Whether it’s answers or forbidding her son to return. Just  _ something _ .

 

But for four whole weeks it doesn’t happen. 

 

Absolute radio silence from both of the Mills.

 

And that’s when she decides to take it upon herself to make that first move (again) and devise a plan to ensure she gets some time to talk to Regina. Really talk.

 

She’s no mastermind, obviously, so the most she can currently think of without breaking any laws is bringing Henry’s next comic books to him by hand instead of mailing them.

 

So, instead of sending the comic out on Wednesday, she waits until Saturday, when she knows there’s a better chance of Regina being home from work. 

 

It takes a lot of pep talks on the drive over (after nearly 30 minutes of talking herself into actually getting  _ into  _ the car), and she nearly turns around completely at least twice, but she finally makes it to the Mills house. Big and almost a bit foreboding. She looks at the newly released Wolverine comic on the passenger seat and a wave of guilt rushes through her. Should she be using Henry as a way to get to Regina? Of course not. But as of now, it’s possibly the  _ only  _ way. 

 

So she grabs it, cuts the engine, and forces herself out of the car. She can do it. 

 

It’s as if there’s a live wire connecting her to Regina, and the closer she gets, the more she vibrates with all kinds of emotion. 

 

But really, it’s always been like that. Regina has always been her source of electricity. Even when there was 10 years of nothing between them. 

 

She’s so distracted by her nerves that she doesn’t hear her name being called out at first, but the thud of something light smacks against her cheek and she turns to see Regina kneeling over her garden with only one gloved hand and a deep scowl. 

 

“Are you  _ deaf?” _ Regina snaps, but there’s light amusement in her tone and Emma can’t help but blush. 

 

“No, sorry, I was just lost in thought.” 

 

“Why are you here?” 

 

Emma holds up the Wolverine comic in her hand and shrugs sheepishly, “I thought I’d bring the kid’s comic book over. Is he here?” 

 

Regina eyes her skeptically, and Emma takes the free moment to look at the older woman. Gorgeous, in a pair of tight jeans and an emerald green capped sleeve button up. It’s more casual than Emma has ever seen the older woman, but she figures Regina wouldn’t want to roll around in the dirt in her nice business clothes. 

 

“Did the mail stop working or something?” Regina asks, reaching her hand out. 

 

Emma looks down and sees the other glove on the floor and bends to pick it up. “No, I just wanted to say hi. I miss seeing him in my shop every day.” She hands the glove back and their fingers brush, and she sees the way Regina’s cheeks sink in as if she’s biting them to hold something back.

 

“Well, he’s at science camp. He won’t be back until next friday.” Regina says tersely, slipping her gardening glove back on. “You can leave the comic on the porch, or just keep it until he is back.” 

 

Emma knows when she’s being dismissed, and this is definitely it. How she wishes this would be easier. 

 

“Can we talk?” 

 

“Again?” 

 

Emma shrugs and kneels down across from Regina, tossing the comic down next to her. She ignores the other woman’s incredulous gaze as she rolls her thin sleeves up. “What the hell are you doing?” 

 

“...Gardening.” Emma replies, a smirk on her lips. 

 

“I didn’t ask for your help.” 

 

“Well I’m giving it anyway.” 

 

Regina sighs and sinks back onto the heels of her shoes. She shakes her head in a way that reminds Emma of when she would get irritated with Daniel, and it makes her hurt just a little. 

 

“If you’re going to insist on being here, then go trim those hedges instead. I can handle my garden on my own.” 

 

It’s better than Emma could’ve imagined, so she smiles and stands up, whipping her shirt off to keep it from getting dirty, left only in her white tank top and black bra. 

 

And she feels those pretty brown eyes on her as she picks up the hedge shears. 

 

“Try not to trim them too-“ 

 

“I know how to trim hedges, Ms Mills.” Emma smiles, ignoring Regina’s eye roll as she starts on the farthest side of the large bush. She doesn't actually know how to trim hedges but at the moment, she’d do anything to stay in Regina’s presence. 

 

They both work in silence, and as time passes, it grows more comfortable. She tries not to look at Regina every ten seconds, but it proves hard, because the brunette is bent over on her knees, one hand holding her body up as the other tugs at weeds. And Emma has a clear view of what lies beneath that emerald shirt. A tanned chest and soft cleavage and- 

 

And she’s definitely not cutting mindlessly, nope. 

 

“If you’re not going to do a good job then please put the sharp scissors down before we have to make a trip to the ER.” Regina grouses, not bothering to look up from her weed pulling. 

 

“Sorry. I lied... I haven’t really uh.. gardened before.” Emma tries, focusing back on the bushes. 

 

“First step is to actually  _ look _ at what you’re gardening.” 

 

And it turns out she had been caught. Oops. 

 

“Right, yeah.” 

 

It’s quiet for a solid fifteen minutes, and Emma actually does a pretty decent job on the hedges despite the giant hole she’s cut earlier. She stops when Regina stands up and dusts her stained jeans off, “I suppose you came here for more than just yard work.” 

 

“I was hoping we could talk.” 

 

Regina sighs and picks up her tools, then hands them to Emma, “go put those in my tool shed behind the house and meet me at the back door.” 

 

And so Emma does as she’s told, grabbing her discarded shirt and quickly putting the gardening tools away in the shed behind the house. She feels a sense of relief that Regina is trusting her to do even that simple task. 

 

The older woman is waiting at the back door silently, arms crossed over her chest. She’d changed (rather quickly) into a pair of slacks and heels, but kept the pretty emerald green shirt that exposes her beautiful arms on. 

 

“Would you like something to drink?” She asks, ever the hostess. Even to uninvited guests. 

 

“No thanks.” 

 

“Very well.” Regina motions for Emma to follow her, and as they make their way through the kitchen and to the small study, Emma slips back into her shirt. 

 

“Nice place,” she offers, looking at the abundance of photos of baby and toddler Henry, and a few of Daniel too. Even in his late thirties, he looked young. 

 

“Henry doesn’t like it.” 

 

Emma shrugs and smiles softly, “No kid likes leaving their old house for a new one.” 

 

They sit at opposite ends of the plush couch in Regina’s study and it’s quiet for a good two minutes. But this time there’s no angry live wire between them, only one full of tension and anticipation. 

 

“When I saw your house that first day,” Emma starts, looking down at her fiddling fingers, “I immediately thought in my head,  _ They’re going to be snobs.  _ But you weren’t. Both of you.. you were the best family I ever lived with.” 

 

Regina subtly grinds her jaw, a habit that Emma had seen 10 years ago as well. “To be honest, Daniel was more excited than he let on. He tried to play it off like it was something to be expected, but really, having someone other than me to pamper was his dream.” 

 

Emma smiles fondly at the memory of him. His generous and loving nature was something you don’t find very often in people. 

 

“That being said, he was devastated when we woke up the next morning to find you gone.”

 

A ton of bricks falling on her head would’ve been less painful.

 

“I wasn’t all that proud the first few months.” Emma nods. “I wanted to come back but I kept reminding myself that it would be too much. I reminded myself of why I left in the first place.” 

 

“I am still unclear as to why.” Regina urges, eyes hard but words soft. 

 

And god, Emma wants to tell her. But they’re making progress and she’s positive unleashing  _ that  _ monster would set them back to square one. “I just needed to finally be my own person. Not the girl who couldn’t get adopted.” 

 

Regina nods and leans back, crossing her legs. She looks so tiny sitting there in the corner of the couch, body curling defensively and arms crossed protectively across her chest. 

 

“What exactly do you want here?” She finally asks, and it sets Emma back a bit. 

 

What  _ does  _ she want? 

 

“I want another chance.” 

 

Regina arches a brow, “You’re a bit old for me to foster you  _ again _ .” 

 

And it takes a few moments for Emma to realize that Regina had made a  _ joke. _

 

“Then I guess I can settle for being friends.” She smiles widely, hoping it’ll be convincing enough for the older woman. 

 

“Emma, I don't know..” 

 

And that response scares the blonde a little too much. She scoots over before she can really think about what she’s doing, and takes Regina’s hand in hers. For now, she ignores the tingles she feels as the other woman’s skin presses softly against her own, “I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did,” she starts, looking Regina dead in the eyes, “you  _ and  _ Daniel. I wish I could… I wish that things had been different. I don’t regret leaving, because I like where I am now, but I am so  _ so _ sorry that I had to disappoint you to get here.” 

 

Regina looks like she may cry, but tears don’t spill. Ever the strong woman. 

 

Emma squeezes and finishes with a soft, “I like where I am now, but I think I’d like it more if I had you and Henry in my life too.” 

 

She nearly misses the way Regina’s eyes soften and almost glaze over, nearly misses the squeezing of her hand and the inch that disappears between them.  _ Nearly.  _

 

“Okay.” 

 

Emma smiles brightly and she’s overcome with a wave of relief. “Okay.” 

 

“Henry will be glad to know that he isn’t banned from seeing you anymore.” 

 

“ _ I’m  _ glad to know that too. He was my most loyal customer. Even before I knew you were his mom.” 

 

Regina smiles fondly as she thinks about her son’s love for comic books, “Daniel made sure to pass his love for comics onto our son. Thanks to the both of them I now have plenty of second hand knowledge on all things DC and Marvel.” 

 

“I have the comic book Daniel gave me framed in my apartment,” Emma blurts, and Regina’s eyes widen. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“I couldn’t stand the thought of anything happening to it so I framed it. It’s in my living room.” 

 

And something shifts between them then. Like tectonic plates sliding into place, colliding and becoming one. The way Regina looks at her reminds her of the way she’d look at Daniel, with insurmountable love and admiration in those exquisite brown eyes. Except now, they’re directed at Emma and it makes her feel things deep in her belly. And her heart. And her lungs. 

  
  


…

  
  


A week follows, full of radio silence and nothingness and Emma can’t help but wonder if Regina had changed her mind. 

 

They’d made progress… great progress, and her stomach churns at the thought of all of that being washed down the drain. She’d been unable to stop smiling when she went home that day, and even the next day. But when three days passed with nothing, her excitement and confidence was waning. 

 

It felt too good to be true. 

 

But the same day a week later, there’s a chime signaling a customer, and she turns her head to see Henry bounding in, a grin on his face. 

 

“Hey!” He exclaims, stopping in front of the counter. He bounces from foot to foot. “I bet you’re wondering  _ what is Henry doing here?  _ Right?” 

 

She smiles and shakes her head, “Kid, you read my mind.” 

 

“Well, I got back from science camp on friday and this morning my mom said I could come back again!” 

 

“Really?” Her excitement isn’t fake, because up until now, she thought Regina had changed her mind about being friends. 

 

“Yeah! And she wanted me to tell you that you can’t give me comics anymore. I have to buy them myself or do chores for you in order to get them.” He rolls his eyes and pads away, making a beeline to the newly released comics. 

 

“Sounds reasonable to me.” She smirks, and finally, everything feels right. “Do you know what changed her mind?”

 

He shrugs mindlessly, “Nope. But isn’t it great?” 

 

“The best.” 

 

And even though Daniel isn’t here to share her passion for comics, Henry is a very good second.

 

Later on when the afternoon rush has died down, they’re in the back of the store, both perched comfortably in a couple of bean bag chairs. Emma has a Catwoman action figure in her hand and Henry has a Batman. 

 

“Oh! I forgot to ask.” Henry interrupts their game, “ My mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner.” 

 

Emma stares at the boy as he continues to play with the action figure, “Uh… She does?” 

 

“Yeah. I don’t know why, she barely knows you.” 

 

She clears her throat and shrugs, “Maybe so. But she probably wants to get to know me since you hang around here so much.” 

 

Henry shrugs it off. “She’s making lasagna tonight, you should come.” 

 

“I’m invited  _ tonight?” _

 

“ _ Yes.”  _

 

And oh, man. Emma wasn’t expecting to see Regina today, but it’s better than nothing. She swallows thickly, trying desperately to hide her nerves and excitement. “Okay, sure. But only if she’s okay with it.” 

 

“I’ll call her right now!”

 

And so he promptly does, putting his phone up to his ear as he chats with his mother. Emma tries not to eavesdrop as Henry and Regina chat, but she can't help but smile at the faint sound of the older woman’s voice on the other end of the call. She can already tell by the look on Henry’s face that Regina has agreed to it, but when he says his ‘I love you’ and hangs up, she plays oblivious. 

 

“What’s the verdict, Batman?” 

 

“Wonder Woman says you can come over tonight, Catwoman!”

 

Emma’s smile falters a bit, “Wonder Woman?” 

 

“That's what me and my dad would call her. Cuz she can do anything.” 

 

Emma thinks back to the copy of Wonder Woman that sits pristine and cherished in a frame in her living room and her smile grows melancholy. And she thinks she knows exactly what to do with it. 

  
  


…

  
  


Emma remembers the last time she’d had Regina’s lasagna, and a wave of nostalgia washes over her as she watches the older woman lay the first layer of pasta and ricotta into the casserole pan. Nor can she take her eyes off of the way Regina’s body sways softly as she stirs the homemade sauce, or the way she tilts her head slightly in concentration. 

 

Mesmerizing is probably the only acceptable word for it. 

 

“Miss Swan, if you insist on being in my kitchen while I cook, then you could at least help.” 

 

Emma’s eyes widen, “How did you know I was here?” 

 

“I’m a mother. I can do anything and I know everything.” 

 

Emma steps into the kitchen slowly, a smile on her lips. Henry’s words prove true. “That’s what Henry said earlier today. He called you Wonder Woman.” 

 

Regina turns and smiles, eyes taking the blonde in for the first time that evening, “Daniel started it when I got my Law Degree.” 

 

“I think it was true even before then.” Emma adds, shrugging. She rolls her sleeves up “what do you need me to do?” 

 

“Make the salad.” 

 

Emma starts cutting up the veggies next to Regina, who is stirring the sauce slowly now, and the scent is mouthwatering. “I forgot how much I missed your cooking.” 

 

“Oh?” Regina looks over, a brow arched. 

 

“Best I ever had.” 

 

She receives only hum in response, but it’s full of amusement and light. It’s quiet for a few moments, and she can’t help but bask in it. The Regina she knew ten years ago is standing right next to her, the old regina who was quiet but thoughtful and observant. Gone is the woman full of rage and anguish. For now at least. 

 

“Thank you for inviting me over, by the way. I wasn't expecting it.” 

 

“Henry wanted to spend more time with you.” Regina nods, tapping the spoon against the pot and setting it down on a cloth next to the stove. “As if two hours a day wasn’t enough.” 

 

“Ouch. What about you, Miss Mills? Didn’t you miss me?” 

 

Regina wipes her fingers on her apron and tilts her head, as if she needs to think for a few hard seconds. “Perhaps I did.” 

 

“I’ll take it.” 

 

“You did an atrocious job on my hedges, by the way.” Regina adds, a scowl on her face, “next time just tell me you have no gardening experience.” 

 

Emma grins and tosses the chopped veggies into the large salad bowl, “next time you’ll know not to ask me for help.” 

 

Regina rolls her eyes and finishes putting the lasagna together before placing the dish in the oven and setting the hour long timer. Emma can’t stop herself from staring at the fabric of the older woman’s dress as it bunches tightly around her hips. 

 

She’s in deep. 

  
  


…

  
  


It takes four seconds. 

 

Two for them to bump into each other, for Emma to nearly drop the salad, and for Regina to ground herself on Emma’s toned arms. 

 

The other two for them to stare directly into each other’s eyes and make the split decision that it’s a good idea to lean in. 

 

Emma sets the bowl down haphazardly on the counter behind her while simultaneously gripping Regina’s waist with her free hand, and in mere moments, Regina’s breath is catching as their lips touch for the very first time. 

 

And it’s not that soft and shy liplock of two unsure people. 

 

Emma’s now got both of her hands pulling Regina close and turning them until the older woman is pressed against the counter. Regina reaches up to grip the blonde’s shoulders, and then they’re kissing deeply. 

 

Emma’s brain short circuits and Regina leans in closer. 

 

She’s too preoccupied at first to hear the words, but she feels the way Regina whispers against her lips hotly. “It wasn’t him,” and it takes a few moments to realize what Regina is talking about. “It was me..” 

 

Emma pulls away slowly, cupping the older woman’s cheeks in her hands. 

 

“It was you.” 

  
  


…

  
  


Things are awkward now, but only because Regina knows one of Emma’s deepest secrets. Nothing major. 

 

All through dinner, Henry chats and chats about everything he can think of, and both women are glad for that. Regina won’t make eye contact with Emma and Emma feels her knee bouncing so much she could cause a mini earthquake. 

 

But the one thing that keeps Emma from getting up and bolting (because that’s what she does when the current situations are tough) is the fact that Regina had kissed her back with a whole lot of interest. More than Emma ever expected. 

 

And Henry. The boy is imprinted on Emma’s brain and she can’t bear the thought of leaving either of them now. 

 

Even if the way Regina  _ won’t _ look at her tells her that she isn’t all that welcome anymore. 

 

She’s in the middle of eating her slice of pie (Regina had thrown it together beforehand and then after dinner stuck it in the oven so it’d be fresh) when she feels the pointy part of a heel hit her shin. Regina’s looking at her now but it’s not such a friendly look. Her eyes are blazing and her lips are pursed. 

 

“Wha-“ 

 

“Did you hear what I said, Emma?” Henry asks, and she realizes she had completely zoned out and missed at least 93% of what Henry was saying. 

 

“Uhh.. Sorry, kid, can you repeat the last part?” 

 

He’s unphased save for a lighthearted eye roll, “I was saying how my new friends from science camp like comic books too. Nick lives in town and said he would come to your store!” 

 

Emma grins, “I should make you my publicist.” 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

Regina smiles, a genuine one directed at her son, “Someone who gets people to hear about a company or person. To help them get well known.” 

 

“Oh..” Henry looks towards Emma and nods, “When I start school in a few weeks I’ll tell everyone to go to your shop.” 

 

“I’ll be a millionaire.” Emma says, winking as she takes another small bite of her pie. “This is really good, R’gina.” 

 

“Try that again after you’ve swallowed your bite, Dear,” Regina replies coyly, and finally there’s a crack in the tension. Emma can’t stop the grin from spreading across her face. 

 

As told, she swallows and starts over, “You make a mean apple pie.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“And apple strudels!” Henry chimes. 

 

Emma can’t help but smile. Even if things are awkward. 

  
  


…

  
  


It doesn’t hit her until later when Henry is upstairs in his room and Regina is pouring them drinks in her study that they  _ kissed.  _ And Regina’s reaction during dinner was 100% okay and honestly a bit expected. 

 

Because they  _ kissed.  _

 

“I supposed the shock hit you a bit later than it did for me.” Regina says, and Emma can't help but smirk a little bit. She takes her glass, mutters ‘thank you’ and immediately downs a large sip. “I don't know why I didn’t see it before.” 

 

Emma shrugs, “You were thinking my uh… infatuation was directed at Daniel. I get it,” she pauses before adding, “but I wasn’t  _ that  _ obvious.” 

 

The older woman hums and stares into her glass. Emma can feel her nerves from the other side of the couch, and she desperately wishes she knew what to do to ease her mind. But she doesn’t really know herself. What do you tell the woman whose husband died after you ran away from their care ten years ago?

 

“I.. I don't know what you want to happen, Regina.. I know that what happened in the kitchen means something, but whatever  _ you  _ want to do, I will respect. I just don't want to lose you and Henry.” Emma watches the older woman intently, wondering what she’s thinking. 

 

Regina takes a long sip of her cider and licks her lips, “It’s been a long time since I lost Daniel. I feel.. Sometimes I still feel so lost, so empty without him by my side every day.” 

 

Emma nods, feeling the emotion and weight of Regina’s words. 

 

“But,” Regina breaths, eyes darting from her drink to Emma’s, “I know that he wouldn't want me to be this way for the rest of my life. He would want me to be happy and to raise our son in a  _ happy  _ environment.” There are tears springing at the corners of those pretty brown eyes, and Emma desperately wants to close the distance between them and wipe them away. She remains in her spot though, fingers clutching tightly around her glass as Regina continues, “Since Henry and I moved here, Emma, he has been different. He has been happier and brighter and more affectionate towards me. And I think that you’re a reason for that.” 

 

“What?” Emma blurts, unable to stop herself, “I mean.. What?” 

 

“Those damn comic books. They connect him to his father, and even though he doesn’t know it, so do you.” Regina is the one to finally close the distance, and although her eyes are still brimming with unshed tears, there’s a lightness between them. “You remind me of him in some ways. The way you’re always smiling, the way you call Henry ‘kid’. Daniel used to call him that.” 

 

“I picked that up from him.” Emma nods, and she can't help but smile. She doesn’t know what’s happening but she likes it, “I learned a lot of things from Daniel that I used after I left. I kept you both in mind with everything I did and I’m proud of where I landed.” 

 

“I don't know what is going to happen between us, Emma..” Regina says tentatively, “Daniel was my first and only for.. Everything. I don't know if I want to date or start seeing someone again right now, but I do know that you bring happiness into Henry’s life as well as mine.” 

 

Emma swallows down the slight sadness, but her soft smile doesn't break, “I don't care what happens as long as I get to be here.” 

 

Regina reaches over and takes her hand, squeezing tightly, and for the first time in nearly eleven years, she sees Regina Mills, the woman who smiled brightly and impacted a room just by being there. “That, Miss Swan, I can promise won't ever change.” 

  
  


…

  
  


It’s many months later, nearing February and it just so happens to be Henry’s 11th birthday. To say Emma is excited would be an understatement. For many reasons, it’s monumental. It’s been nearly eight months since Henry had reunited her with Regina and five since they’ve been a constant in each other’s lives. 

 

And most importantly, Emma is  _ sure  _ the gift that she’s had wrapped for nearly two weeks will be the best one (assuming Regina hasn't gone all out like she did for Emma all those years ago with a week of gifts and surprises). 

 

On the day of the big party, she arrives at the Mills house hours before any of the other guests because Regina had demanded she help set up, and who is Emma to say no to that woman? 

 

Despite their few and far in between slip ups (one involving a soft kiss and lots of alcohol) things have remained as Regina requested during Emma’s first dinner with them. And yeah, it bums Emma out to be around the woman that’s practically her  _ dream  _ and not have the ability to kiss or hold her whenever she wants, but friendship is a close and cherished second. 

 

So she makes up for it by being Regina’s handyman and gardener (after weeks of learning to do things the right way) and best friend. 

 

She knocks on the front door, and it immediately swings open to reveal a frazzled mother. “You’re  _ late.”  _

 

“Uh..” Emma freezes, looking at her watch, “I’m actually like ten minutes early..” 

 

“Please go set up the super hero figures in the backyard,” Regina rattles, taking Emma’s neatly wrapped gift and setting it in the coat closet by the front door, “And the tables. I got a call from at least fifteen of Henry’s friend’s moms RSVPing and we’re going to need as many tables as we can or things will get messy.” 

 

“People still RSVP to parties?” Emma makes a face, but immediately puts her hands up when Regina spins around and glares at her. 

 

“ _ Emma.”  _

 

The blonde eases up on her teasing and grasps the shorter woman’s shoulders. Very rarely does Emma see Regina without her sky high heels on, but without them, she’s about three and a half inches shorter and it’s not  _ that  _ much, but Emma still teases her about it.

 

“ _ Regina. _ ” She says back, squeezing the older woman’s tense shoulders, “Relax a little, okay? It looks great in here so far, it  _ smells  _ great, I will have to investigate that later, and you look great. Just a little stressed. So take a deep breath and I’ll do the back yard.” 

 

Regina sighs and lets her head fall forward a little. 

 

“How long have you been working?” She asks, then adds, “How long have you been  _ up?”  _ Emma asks. 

 

“I woke up at five AM to start the food and-” 

 

Emma shakes her head, “Too much,” she cuts Regina off, shaking her shoulders a bit, “ _ I’m  _ exhausted. Go finish what’s in the kitchen or whatever and then take a seat and relax. Super Swan is here now.” 

 

Regina rolls her eyes, “My savior.” 

 

“You know it. Where’s the kid?” 

 

“With Nick. His dad offered to get him out of the house until the party starts.” 

 

Emma nods, “Okay, well, let’s get this finished and then lets eat because you probably haven't done that yet.” 

 

“You’re correct.” 

 

Emma shakes her head and sends the older woman off into the kitchen, then makes her way to the backyard. It’s already mostly set up save for the tables and hero statues and a few decorations, so she gets to work. The sooner they’re done, the sooner she can get Regina to relax.

 

As expected, it doesn't take long to set everything up. She feels proud as she looks around; for her first time setting a child’s birthday party up, she thinks it looks pretty damn good. 

 

And judging by Regina’s sigh of relief from behind her, so does the other woman. 

 

“Don't act so surprised. I decorated my shop.” 

 

“That’s why I was worried, dear.” Regina smirks. She wipes her hands on her apron, which had accumulated an assortment of ingredients over the past few hours. “It looks great though. Come inside for some lunch.” 

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Emma grins, following Regina back into the house. “I think it’s time to investigate whatever smelled so good when I got here.” The blonde hints, inhaling the lingering scent. 

 

“Not until the party starts. I made you a turkey melt for now.” 

 

They eat together in a comfortable silence, Regina cleaning slowly as she sips her hot tea. “When will Nick and Henry get here?” Emma asks, eyes lingering on Regina’s shapely backside as she loads the dishwasher. 

 

“Soon. His other friends should be here within the hour as well,” she breathes, checking the stove clock. “Which means you need to hurry up and eat that so I can clean the counter.” 

 

Emma stuffs the rest of the sandwich into her mouth and hums, smirking as Regina rolls her eyes and takes the plate. “Did I already say you look great?” She asks, taking in the way Regina’s red dress hugs her body. “Because you look great.” 

 

“I believe you said so, yes.” 

 

“Good, just making sure.” 

 

Regina gives her a soft look and smiles. 

 

And it’s moments like these that give Emma hope that there may be something more in the future. She grabs her water and moves away from the counter to let Regina finish cleaning, loading her glass after she downs the remaining gulp. 

 

She’s learned in the past few months to take every lingering look and shared moment like this with grains of salt, being that it’s still so new to them. 

 

The sound of the front door opening and two pairs of feet stomping their way in signals the boy’s return. 

 

“Mom!” Henry calls, and Regina takes a breath. 

 

“In here, honey.” She smiles at her son, then looks over to greet Nick, “Hi, Nick. How are you.” 

 

Emma can't help but grin as the other boy blushes, “Hi Mrs. Mills, I’m good.” 

 

“Hey Emma,” Emma intervenes, feigning hurt, “we didn’t forget about you.” Henry giggles. “You look like you had a fun day with Nick and his dad.” 

 

“We had a lot of fun! We went to see the new Thor movie and Michael let us get our own snacks because it’s my birthday.” Henry boasts, and that explains his energy. “When are my friends coming, mom?” 

 

“Soon. Go upstairs and wash up.” 

  
  


…

  
  


Emma waits until everyone leaves to give Henry his gift. Not because she’s selfish and wants the moment to herself, but because she’s not sure how Regina will react. 

 

Henry had seemed disappointed when Emma had told him to wait for her gift until later, but was quickly distracted when the Batman impersonator arrived. 

 

The party overall was a success, despite the fact that she had never seen Regina in that level of Mom Mode. It was quite the sight though, and after a few shared deep breaths in the kitchen and other secluded spaces, things had really calmed down and ran smoothly. 

 

She’s sweeping up the front hallway when she remembers her gift, and quickly finishes the job before calling Regina and Henry into the living room. 

 

“I didn't forget about your gift, Hen,” Emma starts, then smiles sheepishly, “Okay, I did, but only for a little while.” 

 

Both Mills’ roll their eyes and Emma hands the little boy his gift. 

 

She watches with nerves, unable to sit as Henry rips the wrapping paper. His eyes widen and he looks up, “This is a limited edition!” He whispers in disbelief, “where did you find it?” 

 

Regina seems confused as she looks at the Wonder Woman comic book, and Emma swallows thickly as she explains, “Someone really special gave it to me as a birthday gift over a decade ago. I thought that I’d hand it down to you.” 

 

She hears Regina’s gasp of realization, “Emma,” She starts, but stops herself from saying anything emotional. “...That’s very thoughtful of you.” 

 

She smiles and nods, “I read it every night when I first moved to Boston. I was staying at the Grannie’s B&B with my friend Ruby. The person who gave it to me.. He was the reason I opened my comic shop. It made me feel connected to him.”  _ And his wife. _

 

Henry nods, eyes still focused on the comic book. “I'm going to hang it in my room like you did.” 

 

“I’ll help you later,” Regina offers, and he hugs both women. 

 

“This was the best birthday ever!”

 

Emma’s mesmerizes by the beaming smile on Regina’s lips. Absolutely captivated. 

 

When he dashes up to his room, Emma finally has the courage to sit down next to Regina. Brown eyes bore into green and so many things are said without being spoken. 

 

Emma smiles tentatively, “I hope-mmm.” 

 

Regina’s lips cover her mouth and she can't stop the gasp. It doesn't take long for her to catch on and kiss the older woman back, and soon they’re locked in a passionate tangle of lips and teeth and a tiny bit of tongue. 

 

Her heart thumps heavily in her chest, her fingers itch to grasp onto Regina, but she remains still, letting the brunette dictate where and how far this goes. So she clenches her fists next to her in restraint. 

 

It doesn't feel like the other two kisses though, doesn't feel like they’re doing something forbidden. This time it feels natural and right and wonderful. 

 

When they part, Regina takes Emma’s hands in her own, unclenching her blanched fingers and and squeezes. “Thank you.” 

 

“For what?” She breathes, dazed and in awe. 

 

“Being you. Being what Henry and I need.” 

 

She can only nod and lean back in, and Regina accepts the kiss with a small smile and parted lips. 

  
  


…

  
  


Their night ends in Regina’s bedroom. It’s not an ideal way of spending their first time together, having to be quiet as they rid each other of clothes. Emma had wanted to wait for a more special moment, but with the way Regina looks at her, kisses her, she’s unable to resist. 

 

They kiss feverishly and often, never wanting to separate for too long, and they spend the next twenty minutes making out like teenagers on Regina’s bed before escalating. It’s hot and passionate and emotional, the way their bodies meld together on top of the soft comforter. She can tell that it takes everything inside of Regina not to moan out when Emma wraps her lips around a hardened nipple, when she grinds her toned belly slowly against Regina’s clit. 

 

It feels surreal to be here with Regina, even after months of them getting close. And the way Regina whispers Emma’s name softly, like a plea, makes her knees weak. 

 

She’d give anything to stay in this moment for the rest of her life. 

 

They touch each other softly at first, gentle strokes at the apex of thighs. Emma’s brain short circuits over the wonderful sensation Regina’s fingers are causing, rubbing firmly and directly over her clit. She kisses the older woman just before she comes, biting down on a plump bottom lip to stop herself from moaning too loud. When it’s over, she buries her face in the curve of Regina’s neck and sucks softly before sliding down the other woman’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake. 

 

Soon, she’s got her mouth right between Regina’s beautiful thighs, licking and sucking and tasting the arousal that had built up. 

 

And she keeps going, lashing her clit with an unforgiving tongue until Regina’s back arches and fingers twist around her hair tightly, as if bracing herself for the powerful orgasm to come. 

 

It’s one of the most beautiful sights Emma has ever seen, and she stares at the older woman’s tensed features and parted lips as her fingers slip slowly inside Regina to prolong the climax. 

 

“ _ Emma _ ,” Regina nearly yelps, thighs tensing around Emma’s shoulders. “I can’t-” 

 

“You can. Come for me again,” Emma murmurs, kissing the damp flesh of Regina’s upper thigh. 

A few rough pumps of skilled fingers has Regina letting go again, arching her back high and turning her head to bury her moans into the plush pillows. 

 

Emma watches with a grin, feeling mighty proud. 

 

Afterwards, they lay comfortable tangled up together, Regina’s head on Emma’s shoulder and an arm splayed over her lower belly. 

 

“I thought it’d be weird..” Emma admits, nearly purring when Regina’s fingers drift over her upper thigh, “Sleeping with a former foster-” 

 

“Don't finish that sentence.” Regina cuts in, pinching the spot she’d just caressed. 

 

“Ow! I already told you that you never felt like a parent to me. More like… A friend.” She rolls them over and leans over the older woman, taking in the faint smile lines and the scar on her upper lip. “Anyway,” she begins, “I  _ thought  _ it would be weird, but it just felt right.” 

 

“I hope so.” Regina smiles, cupping the blonde’s cheek. “It took a little while for me to really see how much you mean to me. But I think your patience and kindness and understanding sped up the process.” 

 

“And the kisses.” 

 

“Perhaps those, too.” 

 

That prompts Emma to lean down and attach her lips to Regina’s; they kiss slowly, deeply, until they need to part for air. Emma can't stop the wide smile that stretches over her face. Never has she been this happy. 

 

Because she’s here, because she has the opportunity to show Regina how much she means to her, because this feels like a chance at a life and a family. She knows that she won’t ever replace Daniel, nor does she want to. She wants to be what Regina needs  _ now.  _

 

“What are you thinking?” Regina asks, and Emma kisses her again. She can’t help herself. 

 

“I’m thinking you really were my forever home all along.” 

  
  


**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chunky one shot, I worked pretty hard on it and I hope it wasn't for naught. Kudos and Reviews make me write faster. :)  
> brujeriaqueen - twitter  
> Sapphic-Mills - tumblr  
> sapphicmills - instagram


End file.
